


too numb to care

by 4cupsofcofaeee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cupsofcofaeee/pseuds/4cupsofcofaeee
Summary: After Dream kills Tommy, Tommy has come to a realization that he no longer cares. Not for the stupid discs, nor does he care for any human beings.Dream has successfully resurrected Tommy, but why is there a drastic change to the child in front of him. It has only been two months since his death, which does not make any sense to the masked man. Why did he seem so different?
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	too numb to care

**Author's Note:**

> well... you want some angst? I'll serve you angst. Oh, and I have come to the conclusion that c!Tommy will no longer be fcking happy in the smp because of his latest streams. Like give the child some break and emotional comfort.

"Dream stop! I'm on two hearts!" yelled Tommy attempting to escape the punches from Dream.

"Why don't you visit him" Dream continuously beats Tommy until he felt the kid take his last breath. But that's alright; he'll prove to Tommy that he is, in fact, not a liar.

And with that, Dream took his last life like what he did to all his three lives.

"Just you wait and see" Dream did not know if the book was real or not. Hell, he did not know how if it will even work, but he couldn't take Tommy calling him out. **He had to prove a point.**

\-----

**_"He took my last life… I've always thought I'd be going out like a bang. Techno used to tell me that I'd die like a hero, so why doesn't it feel like I died with any honor."_ **

_Tommy felt it. He felt him getting sucked into a place of unknown. A void filled with darkness. What is there to see in this place? He thought it would be an eternal place of nightmare. But no. You get to see the people you've left behind. You get to watch them move on as you stare at them, wishing that you were there with them._

_He watched them… He watched Sam tell Tubbo that he was dead, but the boy did not want to believe him and turned his attention back to Ranboo._

**_"Ah, it seems that I'm no longer needed in his life."_ **

****

_Tommy sighs as he heard three people arguing. He stood up from his position and searched the place. Attempting to find who those voices belong to. He finds Wilbur, Schlatt, and Mexican Dream playing a set of cards. MD was trying to tackle Schlatt down. If he saw them a few days from giving up, then maybe he'd smile. Those ocean eyes that shined under the moonlight no longer exist. When did he stop caring? He, himself, did not know. He just stopped._

_Tommy groans, catching the three deceased guy's attention. They looked at him with utter shock._

**_He wasn't supposed to be here yet. It's too early. Wh-why is he here?_ ** _They weren't supposed to see this child. They weren't even notified that a newcomer would come. What surprised Wilbur more were the eyes devoid of emotion. What happened to his brother? Why is it that he's so near to him, yet he can't reach him? He can easily reach for his little brother, but as he got closer, he notices that Tommy is no longer his self. What had happened to him?_

**_"Hey, Wilbur. I told you we will see each other soon."_ ** _Tommy did not feel any sort of sadness. It was like he can't feel any type of emotions. When did he start fading from his own body? It was like he just existed. And Wilbur noticed this. He couldn't help but feel regretful for his actions. He was supposed to protect his Tommy, but he failed._

**_"W-What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here. Not this soon. Tommy you're 16. Your birthday is near. W-what happened to you?"_ ** _Wilbur would resurrect himself from the afterlife and kill whoever did this to his brother. He would rain hellfire on anyone who hurt his Tommy. But wasn't he one of those people?_

_" **Beaten to death by Dream. What a way to die, am I right?"** Tommy responded with a shrug. As if this was a normal thing in his life. It is. _

**_"Tommy! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you so… so distant?"_ ** _Wilbur felt his words hesitate. He looked at his brother's eyes. The blue eyes he adored so much. The same eyes that shined with hope, perseverance, and resilience in all situations. Where did that shine go?_

**_"M' I don't know."_ ** _Tommy shrugged his older brother's question. To be honest, he did not know. He did not know when he gave up. Maybe it was one of the days where he shouted for anyone, anyone at all, to come, but no one did. Was it the time where he called out for Phil, but his 'father' did not arrive, or was it the time he called out to his second father figure, but he responded with "I can't let you out, Tommy," or was it when Tubbo started being distant and hanged out with Ranboo more. He honestly did not know._

_Tommy was just so lost, and no one bothered to help him. No one bothered to check upon him. Was it that difficult to look through the walls he built? It was easy to float on water. He tried so hard to stay afloat, but sometimes it's best to drown. Holding on seemed so difficult for him. And whenever he did, the universe appears not to want him to, so he let go. He did try to rely on someone. He relied on Sam, even if it took him a while to fully trust the hybrid. He knew. He knew the attempts of Jack and Niki. Why do you think he hired Jack? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. He also knew that it wasn't Sam's fault, but getting stuck in that prison for seven days made him realize that no one cares about him. Maybe they did at one point, but they all leave him alone after a while. He was like a charity case for them. When the final string, the string he tried so hard to hold on to, snapped, it was like the whole world didn't matter to him. He didn't care if he died, but he wanted to say goodbye to everyone at least, not that they would care, but he still needed to do it. But again, the universe took that chance away from him. Now he's just a shell, a shell of what he used to be, as he no longer knows who he is._

**_"Toms?"_ ** _Wilbur called out for the boy in front of him. It has been a while since they talked. The last time he saw his little brother properly was when he was crying out for him. A sword pierced in his chest. Wilbur tried to communicate with Tommy. He really did, but the boy seemed so uninterested._

_The dead had the advantage to watch the people who are still alive. They watched as they gloated or sunk in their lives. They would wish that they could do that too, but as for Tommy, there was no point in living anymore. He watched as the Eggpire gloated and celebrated his death. He watched as Tubbo ran with Ranboo and planned their new hotel. He would be lying that he didn't feel a pang in his chest, but he no longer cared. As long as the bee boy is happy, then he is contented. He watched as Sam and Puffy blamed their selves. He did feel some type of guilt as he could not properly bid goodbye to them. But all good things must come to an end, **even if his never started.**_

**_"Are you alright, toms?"_ ** _Wilbur wanted to know what's wrong with his brother. He didn't want to push a button accidentally. He knew what Dream did to him in exile. He knew what his father and older brother did to "teach" this kid a lesson. He watched it all unlatch. And as if that wasn't painful to watch, he watched Tommy give up. He watched him, and he couldn't do anything but watch._

**_"M' good can do better"_ ** _It was as if he was talking to a person whose words are limited. He knew what Tommy has been through, but hearing more about it from him would be a lot better. He has a lot of unanswered questions. He may have seen what happened in the afterlife, but he did now know the extent of what his little brother felt. He cried for the broken boy in front of him. He was supposed to protect his brother, but in the end, he was one of the many who hurt him. Sometimes we don't get what we want._

**_"You know you can talk to me, right? Just let it out"_ ** _Let what out? Tommy thinks emotions are no longer need. For emotions have been his weakness, and weakness is not something he wants to possess._

**_"Let what out? Emotions per say? Those are long dissipated. They've caused me too much pain to keep on my side."_ ** _It was true. He tried everything so that people would stay by his side. He gave two lives to a nation that was so ready to sacrifice him. Trusted people that no longer deserves an ounce of his trust. If the world wants him to give up, then he will gladly give it. After all, he was just an annoying child for everyone._

_For this boy had given up everything for everyone's safety, yet he was called selfish for wanting something for himself. The boy who had given everything he has to keep everyone attached, yet they were the ones who tore him apart in the end. He sank deeper to keep everyone afloat. They took this boy for granted, and now they have taken the last thing he tried so hard to control. A life that he wanted to prosper. Long gone. The same way they've done to his humanity._

_\------_

Dream did not know if the book would work, but he couldn't just let Tommy die. He has been attempting the spell for two months. Tommy could wait for a bit until he's resurrected. They would still have fun destroying the whole server, watching as the entire server plead for their mercy. As he is a God, and no one would over defy him. 

He started chanting the words the book has told him to say. Worrying that the resurrection may not work, but his dedication and determination to bring back Tommy to life kept him going. Doing what the book one last time as he waited for Tommy to breathe. One breath is all it takes for him to know that Tommy is alive.

_Tommy felt his limbs slowly tearing him apart. A pain he felt the first time he got to the afterlife. Though he thinks the pain is soothing. It's the only thing he feels this past few months, and he likes it. At least he could still feel that._

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, attempting to get used to the light in the small cell. _Am I back?_

And that he is. Dream was thrilled with this. He doubted his self that it may not work, but seeing Tommy well… well breathing, that's enough for him. However, he seems to see a change in the boy's eyes. _What is he missing?_

"Hi, Tommy, so how was it?" There seems to be a change with this boy in front of him. A new aura that he couldn't decipher. It was like he was looking to a new Tommy. 

"Hey, Dream, so the book does work." Tommy mentally sighs. He was starting to get used to the afterlife. His brother wasn't much of a use. He kept asking him cryptic questions. Deep inside, he knew the answers, but he didn't have in him to care about such useless words. Wilbur tried his very best to bring back the old Tommy or just someone who actually cared, but he failed every time. **_Because how could you save a person who no longer wants saving?_**

****

Dream kept asking Tommy about his experiences in the afterlife. How it looked like and how it felt when he was brought in that place. He notices the changes in his tone. A more sophisticated and wiser Tommy. The eyes that shined determination seem to have faltered. And he couldn't help but ask.

"What happened to… well, you seem to have changed a lot this few months. Tell me what's up" Tommy sheepishly looked at the green hoodied man, masked long gone since Dream thought it was quite useless as it was only Tommy and him in the cell.

"Hmm… frankly there was nothing that happened. It's not like there's something new that could happen within those two months of being dead" Tommy shrugs Dream's question. Where's the obnoxious Tommy? The same kid that goes around swearing at everyone. He hadn't heard Tommy swear at all. It was like he was a changed kid, but how could that be possible? It has only been two months.

_A lot could happen within those two months._

"So, that's it? You won't shout at me for killing you? Tommy I fucking murdered you! And you won't even swear? Where's the Tommy I know?" Dream liked Tommy fighting back. It's what kept their conversations fun and intriguing. 

"It's not like we could change the time. Death was inevitable at that point. And I don't think shouting and swearing would help. For I do not feel those emotions." Dream was obviously confused about what those words meant. 

"You do know, it's you and me right?" Dream questioned Tommy and looked at him in the eyes. _Where is the shine in your eyes, Tommy? What happened to you?_

And for the first time in two months, Tommy laughed. Dream was confused. He didn't say anything funny, so why is Tommy laughing?

"That's hilarious, big man. How could I believe you if I don't even have myself?" Tommy stopped laughing at the guy's words. How could Dream say that he has his himself and Dream? Tommy has lost his self. He has drowned for too long that even he couldn't find it in him to care.

He no longer cares for the people on the server. They could die for all he cares. Dream asked him to escape the prison together. He did not care if this green bastard would escape. He'd gladly watch or even help him. Because why would he care?

****

**_For even he did not have himself._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. uhm did you like it? I like the idea of Tommy being emotionless theses days. Him not caring about anything is a good content to write about. In here, Dream only wanted to prove to Tommy that he was not lying. He does care for Tommy, not that he would admit it, but he can't help but torture Tommy since he's fun to play with.


End file.
